Christmas Party possible occurrance
by Kelly-chi
Summary: I wrote this story prior to the release of chapter 118. This was a facet I thought might occur.


Okay, I first want to let you all know, I've never written a fan fiction before, and I'm sorry if it's not very good, especially if you find the characteristics of the characters not what they normally are in the manga. I apologize. I don't mean for it to be that way.

Ren closed his script and looked down at his watch. It was getting late; he only had one more scene to shoot before he could head over to the Thank you party that Kyoko and Marie were throwing. He went to his mark and executed himself perfectly. He thanked the director and grabbed his bag of personal items and went to his dressing room. He slipped out of his costume quickly dressing in his tailored suit before checking the time again.

He was running late, and in recalling Kyoko's plea that he be there Ren smiled. His thoughts lost on her serene smile. Yashiro tapped on the door to Ren's dressing room before coming in. He caught Ren with the smile on his face. "You are thinking of Kyoko aren't you?"

Ren shook his head at the sound of Yashiro's voice, "Of course not. Why do you always assume that it is Kyoko I'm thinking about?"

"Because you only get that smile on your face when you are around her or when we've been discussing her."

Ren looked at Yashiro his shock evident on his face. He recovered quickly, but not quickly enough for Yashiro to grasp the theory that Ren didn't even know how often she would slip into his thoughts.

"You are wrong. But since you mentioned Kyoko we are running late for the party, we should really hurry. I know it means a lot to Kyoko that we are there for Marie, even if she denies the fact that she herself would be upset if we didn't show. I can picture her now getting either gloomy or impatient thinking 'What right does he have to think he can be this late? He should know how important it is to Marie, especially since he is close with her.' So I suggest we go there immediately. There isn't anything left we need to do is there?"

"No we don't have any jobs after this, and since you've changed I think we are able to go right away."

Kyoko stood there looking at the clock. She'd been so busy in the kitchen getting everything ready for the party she didn't even realize how long she had been in there cooking. She tried to remember what time it was when she received the notice that Moko was there. It was a couple hours back she thought. She hurriedly washed her hands before leaving the kitchen to go and greet Moko.

Seeing her across the way she cried out "Moko…" running to her best friend she stopped short watching as Moko's aura seemed to darken.

Kanae had only intended to have a small plate of food, but while waiting for Kyoko she had continued to eat, not even realizing how many plates until the waiter arrived to take the stack away just as Kyoko came out of the kitchen. She glared at Kyoko her stomach close to bursting.

Kyoko looked at Moko with teary puppy dog eyes, "Moko?"

Kanae looked at Kyoko and realized there wasn't really anything that Kyoko could have done to make it better after the fact. "Kyoko, thank you for inviting me to this party; I've enjoyed myself. I hear you got stuck helping in the kitchen is that right?"

Kyoko nodded still afraid that Moko was upset with her. "I'm so glad you could make it. Is there anything I can get you?"

Kanae looked over at Kyoko bringing a hand to her mouth at the mention of more food. "No, I'm" she gulped, "fine thank you though. Marie seems to be enjoying herself." She said having settled her stomach down after a deep breath.

Kyoko glanced across the room where Marie sat at the piano playing along with the band from the variety show that Kyoko worked at. "She seems to be enjoying herself. I know she finds it hard to celebrate anything on her mother's death anniversary, but I hoped if we focused on thanking people that she wouldn't mind so much. I understand how she must feel about her mother's death, especially since it falls on her birthday. She blames herself and feels that if she even thinks of having fun or enjoying anything then that she is betraying her mother's memory by celebrating something that caused her death. Marie couldn't have known that the airplane carrying her mother to her birthday party would go down; and while no one but her blames her for her mother's death, she feels deeply that she was the cause."

Kanae looked on as Kyoko explained the reason behind the "Thank you" party. Her smile growing as she realized how much thought Kyoko put into every little detail of the party.

Ren sat in his car in the middle of a traffic jam. He tapped his finger against the steering wheel, impatient to be where he was supposed to be. Yashiro watched as Ren finally made it through the jam and began taking side streets. It was close to 11 o'clock now; the party had been going for almost four hours. "I think we'll be there in just a few minutes. I can't believe how bad traffic is. Did you remember to bring the presents the president asked us to bring?"

Yashiro looked over at Ren, watching as he deftly maneuvered the car in and out of lanes, "Yes I made sure to put them in the trunk. I don't know why he didn't just send them to the house."

"Lory said something about not wanting to ruin Kyoko and Marie's efforts in organizing the party. I'll be surprised if he has lasted this long without taking over at the party. It's just not in his nature."

Yashiro nodded, not knowing what to say to that. It was true, for the president to have shown that much restraint…it was amazing.

Lory stood at the back of the ballroom and signaled to his son that it was time to come out. He had planned it as a surprise for Marie, but after waiting and waiting for the presents to show up, he decided he couldn't wait much longer, as Marie would need to go sleep soon. It had been a long time since he'd seen Marie this happy, especially since it was her own birthday.

His thoughts started to wander to memories of the day, until he was interrupted by one of the wait staff. "Sir, Mr. Tsuruga has arrived, he has the presents."


End file.
